The Effects of Notes
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: A figure sits in their office writing a note, they lift a gun to their head. Is that RELENA! What will happen? Read and find out. Rated T for references to suicide. This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please be kind.


_Hello everyone._

_I'm sorry. I thought I made the right choice when I sacrificed my love to take on my position. I realise now that I didn't, I've died a little bit each day from doing it. SO now I'm going to go all the way and kill myself. Seeing a person you love more than life itself everyday and knowing that they can never love you back because you gave them up for a __**job**__ is the worst feeling in the world. None of you are ever going to see me again._

_I love you all._

_Relena Peacecraft_

Relena picks up the loaded gun off her desk and goes to put it to her head. A hand stays hers. Relena turns to see the reason for the note, the former Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy.

"Relena," he says softly as he removes the gun from her hand, tucking it at the back of his jeans.

"Heero, please, give it back. I need to!"

"I can't let you do that Relena."

"Why? Because the world will cry because I'm gone?"

"No. Because I will."

"Heero?"

"Relena, a world without you in it isn't worth living in. If you kill yourself I'd join you soon after."

"But-why?"

"Because I love you. I realise that you don't love me."

"Oh Heero!" Relena cries as she throws herself at him, her arms going around his neck, almost toppling them both to the floor, luckily Heero is stronger than he looks. "I was just about to kill myself because I thought that you didn't love me!"

Heero cups her face between his hands. "Really?"

"Yes! I thought you didn't love me and I couldn't take it anymore."

Heero takes her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He glances over and sees the note. He reads it. "There's no sense wasting a good note."

"Heero?"

"Relena, you were all set to commit suicide, why not let the world think you did. You said that choosing that job over love was killing you bit by bit each day, so we could go to a place where no one has ever heard of Relena Peacecraft and we could live together, spend the rest of our lives together."

"You mean it Heero?"

"Yes. But, Relena, you have to want this. We could shred the note and pretend you never wrote it, or we could leave it and go somewhere together. It's your choice, whichever you choose I'll support but it has to be what you want."

- - - - - - -

A couple sit together in their mansion, the television is on and a newscaster is speaking, the couple is blind to anything else.

"People of the earth weep today as they find that the former 'Queen of the Earth', Relena Peacecraft, is dead. Cleaners went into her office in the early hours of this morning and found a suicide note from Relena herself. We are not privy to the exact contents of the note but we know that she apologised to everyone and said she loved us all. Also, we know that the reason she did committed suicide was because she loved someone who did not return her feelings, this is presumed to be the former Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy, who has been missing since the note was discovered. The police have searched for both Relena and Heero and have found no trace of either. Relena has been proclaimed dead, and Heero, who was said to live for his job of protecting Relena has also been presumed dead. Authorities think that Heero discovered that Relena had killed herself before the cleaners had and killed himself also. That is all we have on the matter. If you have any other information please let the authorities know at once."

Milliardo Peacecraft sat looking blindly at the screen, tears in his eyes at the thought of his baby sister dead to the world because of her punk of a bodyguard, the former Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy. His dark haired wife, holds him tight, willing him to take the comfort she has to offer. Milliardo collapses against his wife and sobs his grief onto her neck, knowing that she understands. "Noin, how could she do it?"

"She loved him, and thought he didn't love her. I know how she feels, the amount of times I wanted to give up my life, but I found a way to help you through my work, it wasn't being with you but it was the best I was going to get. She had to live everyday seeing a man she loved more than life itself thinking that he didn't love her in return."

"But he loved her."

"She didn't know that."

"If that boy isn't dead already I'll kill him!"

"Milliardo if he isn't dead already he'll be feeling worse than you."

The phone rings. "I'll get it," Noin says with a small smile at her husband. She goes to the phone in that room and answers it. She stands there in shock for a few moments, unable to move.

"Noin who is it?" Milliardo calls.

Noin turns wide-eyed to her husband. "It's Relena."

Milliardo is across the other side of the room in a second. He takes the receiver away from his still-shocked wife. "Hello?"

"Hello Milliardo. Is Noin all right?"

"Apart from having my dead sister talking to her on the phone she's fine."

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I'm not dead."

"But then news said that you committed suicide."

"That's because I was going to, until Heero came in and stopped me."

"Was this his idea? Pretend to be dead?"

"Relena Peacecraft is dead to the world now anyway, may as well make it official. It was his idea but he let me choose whether I wanted to do it or not."

"Why did you do it?" he asks, Noin finally recovered enough to listen to both sides of the conversation.

"Being in that job was killing me little by little each day. I couldn't take it anymore, if it wasn't for Heero coming in when he did I would have been dead, my head blown to bits across my office walls. Then he suggested us going somewhere where no one had ever heard of me, and we could spend the rest of our lives together. When I agreed I didn't plan on losing you. I had planned on calling you from the moment he mentioned it. We're with Quatre at the minute, he was kind enough to let us stay with him and Dorothy. We're getting married tomorrow night, I would love for you and Noin to come, I want you to be the one to give me away. Will you come?"

"Of course we will Relena," Noin answers as he husband is rendered temporarily speechless. "Milliardo would reply but you've shocked him by your final request."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

- - - - - - -

Relena turns to Heero. "Everyone that we care about is coming to the wedding tomorrow Heero."

"That's because most of us already came here when we heard the news," Duo comments from beside Hilde.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Duo," Heero remarks sarcastically, turning to his friend.

"Well it's true. And I don't see what it matters, you're both getting the happy ending you deserve!"

"Thanks," Relena and Heero reply in unison.

Relena drapes her arms around Heero's neck. He wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you Relena."

"I love you too Heero," Relena whispers softly as she lifts her lips to his and they share the first passionate kiss of the many to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
